amber meets love
by angelgirly
Summary: ok here's most of how this story pretty much goes,Kohaku meets a girl from his past,but has no clue who in the world she is,till she starts giving clues,but Naraku comes around & ruins most of it,leaving Reanna alone with her tiger in a cave,now she has t


chapter 1  
  
a young girl at the age of 11 came running from a heard of wolve demons that were chasing her,she was covered a bit in blood from being from one of them,her leg was injured as well,she wore a white like suit that was like a chibi like dress,she turned around,barely missing a young boy about her age as well & fired an arrow at an incoming wolf,it fell to the ground,whimpering,then it died,the young boy looked to her & smiled a little,she fired more & the young boy grabed a weapon that was given the name reeper & threw it at the wolves,grabing about three of them with a huge gash in their hearts,necks & stomachs,the young girl smiled,& remembered a young boy like that,with the same weapon,after the battle with the wolve demons they walked away as it started raining,she was getting wet but smiled since she was with someone she knew.He wraped his glowing green cape around her to keep her warm & walked to a cave,her white tiger followed them after finally following the scent of it's master.she quickly fell asleep after eatting a little,the boy looked at her then smiled & fell asleep,the next morning they woke up walked outside with the fresh air blowing in their hair,but then it seems the evil being who had some control over the young boy started pulling his strings,the young boy attacked her.................she ran off with him in close persuad,she triped & fell & he woke out of the spell,he was shocked to find out he had hurt her & ran off,she looked & watched him,she chouldn't get up eirther,she started crying since he ran off,her tiger ran to her aid & tried helping her up.  
  
chapter 2  
  
a week pasted & still no sign of the young boy  
  
she laid in the cave they were in,her leg was broken & was healing day by day,her tiger got the food since she chouldn't get up,she looked out the enterance,as if hopeing to see the young boy again,but nothing seemed to be there,she sighed & petted the tiger on the head saying softly"oh Lana,when will he return?"the tiger growled or purred softly,Lana licked it's master's hand,the young white tiger growled softly as she started remembering"Lana,please,don't give me that answer,look I know he hurt me but I believe he still remembers"Lana stared at her master.Her master glared a little"Lana please.Don't stare at me,it's totally rude"Lana stoped just then.Lana's master looked away.She kept hearing the young boy's voice in flashbacks"Miss Renna"he whould say,& then Renna whould responed"what is it Kohaku-chan?"in a small cheerful like voice,then they both started walking & started training together,they were the two youngest & strongest for they're age of demon slayers.then yet another flash back hit her,the day their village was destroyed,she ran for her life at that time & wished he whould somehow live through it,but it was compltely doubtful anyone whould or chould live through that.....all seemed so lost,But hope soon struck when she heard of someone,a kid,wealding a weapon,but she never thought it whould be him,she believed much better,never of him killing people unless they theartened him or maybe the people were demons,the thought draged out of her head.Her tiger once again had some meat waiting for her,she ate but not alot to fill her up,she coughed a little,she must have been getting sick or something,it got a little worst & she pasted out,weeks pasted,then mounths..................................after about what seemed like forever she finally opened her eyes to a soft warm voice,like an angel's.But it was only the purring of her tiger,yet she thought that maybe,just maybe he was there,even if just for a second,she closed her eyes once more but woke once more to her tigers tounge"ahhh!Lana"she pushed the young white tigers head away from her cheeks"Lana I whouldn't have gotten any rest if it weren't for you"she giggled to herself looking at the now confused tigerress,Lana decided not to answer since she was only a year old & didn't know much for her age,except the fact that if for not Renna Lana whould have been meat for a wolf demon tribe.the pullzed tiger laid her head on Renna's shoulder & purred softly,Renna reached her small hand out & patted Lana on the head,the tiger purred in pleassure."Lana do you think he will return again?"Lana lifted her head & once again looked a little confused,stareing at her young master in an odd mainer.Renna returned the look."Lana,answer.............please"her eyes started to fill with tears & Lana licked her cheek trying to confort her."Lana why do you think he attacked me?Did someone control him?Did he just forget me..................."she started crying & Lana,being with Renna for only a year,has no idea of Renna's past,Renna cried herself to a deep slumber & Lana being used as a pillow for her,Renna opened one eye,stareing deep at the cave's cealing & thinking.~now,what whould make him do such things I wounder,is it that he is possed by a demon?~she sat up & held her knees to her small chest,Lana awoke & saw her master like that."konichiwa dear love,konichiwa forever....................."Renna finally laid back down,whispering thoses words softly while Lana looked at her young master puzzled.The tender sound of his voice ringed in Renna's ears all through that night & most of time she broke into tears from it,but stopped when ever she felt the tiggerist's tounge against her soft skin.  
  
chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renna awoke scared that morning,she dreamt of that awful day again.a nonsoft pink thing licked her face"eek!!!"Renna screamed"Lana!"the young tigeress looked at her master purring"Lana I'm fine,but did you have to go & do,yuck,that?"Renna wiped her face off & looked at the drool on it"Lana....that was gross,you didn't have to do that"Lana licked her in the same spot once more,Renna screamed again but with more pleasure & broke into huge laughter"Lana!"Renna smiled again at her young tigeress.Lana purred & gave out a huge yawn"geeze Lana,next time try my cheek & not my face,yuck!"Renna once again wiped her drool covered face off."Now I'm gonna need a bath"Lana started licking Renna again,all over the face & her arms & legs"LANA!!!what are you doing?!"Now Renna was covered in a think drool"GROSS!!!"Renna walked out & Lana followed purring with more pleasure then before.Renna came upon a small lake & looked around for any wandering eyes,no one was around,Renna took off her armor & jumped on in.she swam there for a while till all the drool was off"much better"she said& started to sing a song~hold onto me love~  
  
~you know I can't stay long~  
  
~all I wanted to say was I love you & I'm not afraid~  
  
~can you hear me??can you feel me in your arms??~  
  
~holding my last breath,safe inside myself,are all my thoughts of you~  
  
~sweet raptured light?it ends here tonight~  
  
she continued her song till she heard a long screech & a thud & the sound of chains & got up 


End file.
